va11hallafandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Armas
Alma Armas is a professional hacker, a close friend of Jill, and a regular customer at VA-11 Hall-A. Appearance Alma is a tall, blonde female with hazel eyes and fairly tan skin, as well as large breasts. She is mainly seen wearing a maroon ribbed sweater and thin, semi-rounded glasses. While it is not shown often, she has artificial hands, which she chose to receive to avoid Carpal Tunnel Syndrome while hacking. Personality Alma tends to be playful and enjoys teasing people. However, she takes family and familial responsibility very seriously. One of the biggest sources of frustration in her life at the moment is that her older sister is not taking the time to actually raise her children. Background Alma started coming to VA-11 Hall-A roughly six months before the start of the game. She was served by Gillian the first time she came around but was served by Jill the second time and felt like Jill just "got her." Order list The following are the list of drinks which Alma will ask for during the course of the games story (drinks in italic are ones that aren't explicitly asked for but will not be classed as mistakes if given): ;December 15 (Day 3) * Bad Touch * Something Weird (any Promo drink will do.) * Big Brandtini ;December 17 (Day 5) * Cobalt Velvet * Fringe Weaver * Something Classy (Flaming Moai for Secret Client Two) ;December 23 (Day 11) * Brandtini (any other sweet drink won't be counted as mistake) *Something Cold & Alcoholic (serving a Flaming Moai will make her complain, but you still get a flawless service bonus in the end) *Something Sweet ;December 28 (Day 16) *Bad Touch *Brandtini *Beer ;December 29 (Day 17) : She will only come if you do not complete the requirements for Secret Client Three. * A big Cobalt Velvet * Sugar Rush * Beer Trivia * Alma has four siblings, two older and two younger. Each of them, including Alma, have first names whose first letter corresponds with the first five letters of the English alphabet. * One of Dana's nickname for Alma, "Armitage," is a reference to a cyber tool used to search out exploits on databases with the intent of patching holes in their security. **"Armitage" is also possibly a reference to the 1980s cyberpunk story Neuromancer, or the Shadowrun video games. * She does temporarily become playable, when Jill is down and she hacks into the bar's interface to serve Jill a drink and act as the bartender temporarily. * Alma prefers b-LINK over *Kira* Miki. * When asked about Alice Rabbit, Alma will rant about how it's an overly sensationalized concept. However when Alma hacks into Jill's work station to allow it to let her mix drinks, the Alice_Rabbit symbol flashes on screen briefly, this could indicate she IS Alice_Rabbit, or just using her software, however, if the latter were true, some of the contents of her rant wouldn't make sense. * Alma is sensitive about people making jokes that she got plastic surgery and proclaims that her generous figure is all natural. * Alma is over 21 years old, according to a conversation with Jill about how she was named the "Brandtini Lady" by her dad. * Picking Alma in Truth or Dare will bring up the question "What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to your arms?" Alma will mention while she was getting mugged, her hand shot out "similar to a rocket punch", referencing Venom Snake's bionic arm from Metal Gear Solid V. This is a reference within a reference, as Zadornov's prosthetic hand is the first to make reference of the arm blast, referring to it as "Rocket Peace". Gallery KidAlma.png|Alma in VA-11 Hall-A KIDS Alma.jpg|"Who took this photo? Guillermo? I knew it." AlmaArmasGFL.jpeg|Alma Armas art from Girls Frontline 少女前线 Alma 2.png 少女前线 Alma.gif|Alma gif from Girls Frontline 少女前线 阿尔玛：中学大冒险 1.png 少女前线 阿尔玛：中学大冒险 2.png Category:VA-11 Hall-A regulars Category:People with cybernetics